


Спартак

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: О том, как приходят в фигурное катание, не попав в балетную школу.





	Спартак

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №210 фанфикшен

Им занималась мама. Да, именно мама. Мама отдала его в хореографическую студию, четыре раза в неделю по два часа, растяжка, потом на шпагат, зеркала на стенах, пианино в углу зала, чёрненькие чешки тридцатого размера, да, именно мама так хотела. И Гоша, наверное, тоже так хотел.  
Гоше было пять лет, и он хотел клеить аппликации, читать книжки с большими картинками, играть во дворе, смотреть Ералаш по воскресеньям, есть шоколадное мороженое, участвовать в детсадовских утренниках и ждать подарков от Деда Мороза.   
— А потом в балет... — Мама стирала пыль с изящных статуэток и корешков собраний сочинений в книжном шкафу. Мечтательно вздыхала, стоя перед полками в своём любимом халатике — самый ценный, почти шёлк, огромные пионы и журавли. — Да, в балет.  
— И сын вырастет геем, — отец лениво сидел на диване и смотрел «Счастливый случай».   
— Не вырастет, — она прикрывала глаза и сжимала крепче пальцами тряпочку, словно так хотела в неё впитать свою злость. — Он будет красивым и успешным человеком.   
— Геем он вырастет. Лучше в футбол или на каратэ.  
— Ему нравится танцевать, что в этом такого?   
Вот и Гоша не понимал — что в этом такого? И продолжал — четыре раза в неделю по два часа. Повторял перед телевизором, когда показывали «Спартака» или «Лебединое озеро». Хотелось так же — прыгнуть стремительно стрелой, изящно вертеться, красиво замереть — и чтобы музыка, обязательно была вот такая пронзительная музыка. Перед бабушкой Асей в праздники, редкие праздники, когда могли все собраться и приехать к ней в деревню. По холодному деревянному полу в двух носках — одни тонкие хлопчатые, вторые толстые, шерстяные — показывал, смотри как умею, и изображал маленького лебедя, принца, просто двигался как мог. Бабушкой было присвоено звание самого красивого и талантливого внука, пусть и без грамоты и медальки, но оно было, и Гоша гордился. И Гошей гордились, когда всё получалось.   
Отец надеялся, что Гоша до девяти лет попрыгает, потом как раз успеет в детский набор на каратэ — полезнее будет. А пока в студию приводила только мама, и забирала оттуда тоже только мама, отец молчаливо и хмуро давал из кошелька рубли на занятия.   
В его семь вместо первой парадной линейки перед школой у него был поезд Челябинск-Москва, плацкарт, он первый раз ехал по рельсам и зачарованно смотрел в одинаковые русские пейзажи за окном — именно такие до поэтических слёз любил Есенин. Вместо букета цветов для первой учительницы у него были пробы в «студию посерьёзнее», она так и называлась — детская хореографическая школа.   
— Постарайся, — шепнула мама, отдавая его в руки двум незнакомым тёткам, которые поставили его на коврик перед пятью взрослыми за длинным столом, с какими-то бумагами, в которых что-то помечали карандашом.   
— Фамилия у Вас... богатырская, — сказала одна женщина, заполняя его бланк. — Интересно.   
Выворотность недостаточная, форма ног не та, лодыжка крупная, шея совсем длинная, «ласточку» чуть-чуть не додержал. Всё это выдали маме, а мама тут же села на диван в фойе, и на её лице отразилась трагедия. Гоша провалил свой первый экзамен.   
— Ничего, ему же ещё семь, а это даже рано для такой школы. И личико красивое. Так бы потренировались ещё, попробовали бы в другие. Но вот ножки, шейка... Кости не исправишь, увы, даже возрастом, — сказала ей одна — тонкая, звонкая, с тугой шишкой на затылке и с морщинами на лице. Погладила его по макушке — лохматой, мягкой.   
Гоша обиделся на всех. На всех тёток с бланками, на всех других детей на отборе, на маму, что таким получился, на бабушку, что несправедливо назвала талантливым, ведь талантливые проходят любой отбор. Сильнее всего на себя, что не дотянул, что недостаточно занимался, что ноги кривые, что шея длиннющая, что вообще весь такой — не по бумажке. Не быть ему Спартаком. Вместо зачисления у них была прогулка по Красной площади и картошка из Макдональдса.   
— Всё равно ты самый хороший, — мама потёрла рукавом пиджака глаза и, шмыгнув носом, крепко поцеловала его в мокрую щеку. Гоша жевал солёную палочку картошки и видел перед собой только Москву, размытую от слёз несбывшихся надежд. — Самый хороший мальчик.   
На вокзале в Челябинске отец поднял его на руки и посадил себе на плечи, сказал: «Ну, не кисни, разве настоящие мужчины плачут?». Гоша ухватился за его уши и промолчал, обещая себе больше не плакать. Но у него это плохо получалось.   
И в студию он ходить теперь отказался. Всё равно ж ноги кривые. А первый букет учительнице был, подарил потом гладиолусы: цветок-меч, цветок-отвага.   
* * *  
— Да ты с ума сошла, — отец с громким стуком отставил кружку. — Какое катание? Какое к чёрту катание? — Гоша смущенно смотрел в масло, намазанное на чёрный хлеб, и давил пальцем мягкие крошки.   
— Ну что ему талант губить, — мама нервно мяла в руках полотенце, стоя у раковины. — Ну не получилось с этим балетом, что теперь, бросать совсем. А так и спорт, и искусство. И шансов больше.  
— Да какое в жопу искусство? Ты кем его вырастить хочешь? — голос отца звонко отражался от стен кухни и, кажется, улетал куда-то эхом в коридор. — Точно пидараса хочешь сделать.  
— Не выражайся! — Мама резко ударила рукой по сушилке, и пронзительным протестом зазвенели чистые кружки, вилки, ложки. У Гоши по спине пошли мурашки, и ему захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь далеко. В шкаф, под кровать, в коробки на балконе — чтобы не нашли. — Ему это нравится. Он этого хочет.   
— Да мало ли чё хочет! Балет хотел — и пролетел, и чё теперь? Убиваться над этим?   
— Да ты не понимаешь... — у мамы опустились плечи, и она внезапно стала какая-то бесцветная, маленькая и сутулая.   
— Это ты не понимаешь, Лена, — отец поправил на носу свои очки. — Это денег стоит. Больших! — Ткнул пальцем вверх. — А в стране развал. Бардак! Нам на масло хватает — и ладно, уже хорошо, — он выдохнул и спокойно продолжил: — Хочешь искусство — отведи в художку, бесплатно зато... — повернулся к Гоше, и взгляд у него был тяжелый, синий. Гоша впервые заметил, что у отца есть морщины, такие глубокие и тёмные, как вырубленные грубым ножом по дереву — не как у той тетки на пробах, те были изящные, словно лёгкая рябь по воде. — Ну куда ты его поведешь? Во двор на каток? Да его же там побьют за такое.   
— Ну и что тогда, сдаваться? — она затянула пояс халата потуже, приподняла подбородок и сжала губы. — Деньги найду, проблема что ли. Заработаю. Заначки есть.   
— Ага, и в Ленинград его повезу, — он скривился и отвернулся, похлопал по нагрудному карману рубашки и вытащил пачку сигарет. — Я тогда не буду в это вкладываться, — встал и открыл балконную дверь, по голым лодыжкам прошёлся ноябрьский холод. — В это ваше искусство.   
И вышел.   
Мама прикрыла глаза.   
Гоша вылез из-за стола и быстро прошаркал к ней тапочками, обхватил руками и уткнулся носом в пион на халате — цветами не пахнет. Пахнет домашней пылью и едой.   
С балкона потянуло дымом.  
Гоше было семь, и он хотел, чтобы родители так не разговаривали друг с другом, чтобы не было страшно, чтобы им снова гордились, чтобы он снова начал мечтать.   
* * *  
Никифоров был противным. Противным и вредным. А ещё он был чуточку старше, красивее и в разы талантливее. А ещё его все любили. Гоша утешал себя тем, что его самого просто поздно взяли, что он ещё не догнал свою группу по базовой программе, надо было раньше, года так на два, надо было сразу в пять лет узнать, что его ноги не для балета, и уйти сюда. Здесь такого нет, к шее и лодыжкам не придираются. Здесь можно стать кем угодно — так сказал Витя, Витя здесь с четырёх лет. Подберешь любую музыку, придумаешь любой образ, сделаешь свою программу — никаких «вечных», классических репертуаров. Гоша думал, что фигурное катание — это балет, только на других лезвиях и на льду. Гоше лёд показался свободнее и легче, чем сцена из телевизора. До первого крепкого падения носом в холод. Он пялился на то, как замерзали круглые алые капли, и чувствовал, что будет тяжело. Тяжело и долго. На глаза наворачивались слёзы. Мама только позавчера уехала обратно в Челябинск. Он теперь один и должен всё сам.   
— Ну и чего сидим?! — заорал Яков Иосифович с другого конца катка. — Попович! — Раскатистое эхо пронеслось к потолку Ледового, к огромным лампам. — Вставай!  
Ноги не двигались. В носу отдавало тупой болью от ушиба и засыхала кровь. Колено саднило, и на нём под трениками ощутимо расплывался лиловый синяк. Он зажмурился и тихо заплакал. Тихо и стыдливо, словно его видел отец.   
— Ну, — раздалось над ухом. — Чё такое? — Яков Иосифович просунул руки ему подмышки и поднял, как куклу, поставил на коньки. Гоша поспешно вытер мокрые щеки. Яков Иосифович пощупал переносицу, Гоша стиснул зубы — терпел. — Но-о-о, ничё не будет с твоим носом. Сходи проревись, умойся — и обратно, — и слегка толкнул в лопатку. Гоша встретился взглядом с Никифоровым — неприкрыто-любопытным. Витя пялился на него, как на что-то необычное, и становилось неуютно, словно он высматривает что-то внутри него. Гоша расправил плечи, стёр под носом кровь и отвернулся.   
Он теперь всё сам.  
* * *  
Георгий привозил домой с юниорских «серебро» и «бронзу». Отец в восторге, мама в слезах, соседи в гордости. Гоша на несколько шагов вперёд по дорожке разочарования в самом себе. Хвалёный почившей бабушкой талант не смог догнать талант Никифорова. Витя заслонял ему солнце.   
— Ну а «золото», сын, — отец сидел в глубоком протёртом кресле, которое когда-то в его далёком детстве было совсем новым. — «Золото»-то когда нам ждать?   
Гоша не знал. Пожимал плечами.  
— Когда-нибудь точно дотяну.   
И где-то внутри начинал сомневаться, что сможет. А так бы сейчас крутил фуэте. Наверное.  
«Хорошо, Гош, хорошо, умница», — говорил Яков Иосифович, поглаживая большим пальцем золотую медаль Вити и про себя с гордостью перечитывая слова в грамоте в рамке — тоже Вити, такого гения воспитал! И Гоша чувствовал себя преданным.   
Всегда так: едва Гоша до блеска отработал один сложный элемент, Витя уже учил другой. Едва Гоша набирал больше всех баллов, Витя его обгонял хотя бы на пару долей. Едва Гоша влюблялся в самую красивую, Витя уже звал эту девочку в кафе и погулять после тренировки. Едва Гоша справлялся с одним стрессом, Витя приносил ему второй. И всегда улыбался.   
— Гошан, да ты мощь! Я за тобой еле успеваю.  
Он когда-то думал, что вырастет настолько, что даже Витя будет наступать ему на пятки, но вырос так, что это он наступал на пятки Вите. И над ним ещё смеялись.   
Наверное, нужно было вовремя сменить мечту.   
— Что не так, дядь Яш? — к пятнадцати годам все и всё становятся ближе, а когда-то давно Яков Иосифович казался злым чудовищем. — Что?   
— Откуда ж мне знать? — Яков Иосифович расслабленно пожимает плечами. Он уже начал медленно лысеть и прятать это под шляпой. — У вас уровень одинаковый.   
— Тогда почему я второй? — в такие моменты хочется тихо плакать, как в свои семь лет, считать себя самым брошенным и несчастным. — Почему я ни разу не стал первым?   
— Ну не знаю я, Гош, не знаю, — он кутается в свой колючий свитер — Гоша помнит, как в детстве утыкался в него носом, надеясь, найти что-то похожее на мамину заботу, но находил лишь жёсткость и требовательность — тоже забота, только холодная. — Ну не хватает чего-то. Спроси у судей.   
— Я устал уже так, — начинает сковывать бессилие и злость. Гоша сжимает кулаки и глубоко дышит.   
— Знаешь, можешь попробовать на следующий год, — Яков Иосифович тянется к своему термосу со сладким чаем. — Витя как раз уходит во взрослую категорию.   
— А я что? — Гоша нервно дёргает бегунок на олимпийке. — Прибегу и займу его место? Среди шестиклассников?   
— Моё дело предложить, — Яков Иосифович спокойно наливает себе чаю, и над чашечкой кружится почти прозрачный лёгкий пар.   
— А если я тоже хочу во взрослые?..  
Над катком висит короткое молчание. Оседает на плечи пылью с потолка, тает на краях штанин ледяной крошкой.   
— Уверен? — Яков Иосифович греет пальцы о чашечку. Гоша кивает. — А если голову  
включить? Там всё сложнее. И конкуренции больше, а не один Витя.   
— Ну у меня же есть год?   
— Есть.   
— Значит, можно всё сделать? Программу там, технику... — Гоша смотрит на носки своих коньков. Помятые, мокрые, старые. На развязанные шнурки, лежащие усталыми змейками. Он наклоняется, чтобы снова их завязать.   
— Можно, — Яков Иосифович делает маленький глоток. — Только что ты хочешь?  
Тогда ему пора менять коньки, если уж собирается на взрослые.  
— «Спартака».   
И крепко затягивает шнурки.


End file.
